Not everything is as it seems
by Jeanie Bagel
Summary: There's a new mutant in town, but is she a friend or foe. Only time will tell. I can’t do summaries.


**Summary: **There's a new mutant in town, but is she a friend or foe. Only time will tell. I can't do summaries.

**Chapter 1**

A man wearing a military type uniform walked down a dimly light corridor he passed several large metal doors. He stopped at the very last door looked in the direction he had just come and opened it. The room was just as dark as the corridor; it was a small square shaped room. It was completely empty except for a slim figure sat on the floor opposite the door. He stood just inside the room and held out his right hand, on which were some folded up clothes. The figure stood up and walked towards him taking the clothes from him. "You'll have to be quick, you have about 5 minutes before the other guard comes round" he said looking at the floor while the teenaged girl in front of him slipped out of the dull gray pants she was wearing and into the dark green combat pants he had given her. She pulled the black tank top over her head and pulled her long dark brown hair out of it, as she did a small tattoo of the number '303' was visible on her stomach, only for a second. She stared at the man stood in front of her as she pulled on her black fingerless gloves. "5 minutes is plenty of time" she said smiling

"There's only one thing left to do" the man said. She nodded and punched him, he fell to the floor half in and half out of the tiny room. She stepped over him and started down the corridor, she looked back sadness evident in her crystal blue eyes. She didn't want to leave him here, if they found out it was he who had helped her they would kill him for sure. But if he went with her they wouldn't get out. She turned back down the corridor determination now in her eyes; she made a silent promise to him no matter what she would one day come back for him. She stopped at the end of the corridor and flicked a switch causing every door in the corridor to open. This would provide her with a distraction and maybe some of them would be lucky enough to make it out.

She and around 17 others all wearing the same gray outfit she had before she changed left the corridor and split up. As she went down a corridor a red light above her head started to flash and an alarm went off. She stopped in the middle of the corridor where another one joined onto it. She stared at the door a little way down in front of her. Then went down the corridor to her left. She heard the heavy pounding of the guard's boots coming towards her; she slipped in the first door on her right and pressed herself up against the wall next to it. She listened as they footsteps went further away. She was short for her age, she knew that much, at least she thought that she wasn't exactly sure how old she was she knew she was maybe 17, the woman who had shared her room always sang 'happy birthday' to her once a year and told her how old she was. She had been 16 the last time. Now though that woman was gone, she felt it was around the time when she did.

The teenager looked around the room seeing a large computer she turned the lock on the door just incase someone tried to come in, and went over to it. She sat down and started typing

_Please enter password_

_Access granted_

_Loading subject files…_

She scrolled down the list of numbers until she reached number 303, which took less time than she thought. A picture of her came onto the screen. "There it is"

_Subject 303_

_Name: Hannah Addison_

"So I do have a real name then" she said to herself. The file held descriptions of how she got there and the training she had received. Her training, that was the one thing she could never figure out, they wanted to control them so why teach them to fight. Of course she knew the answer to that now, nobody would fight back because they were afraid and the ones who weren't went to the room. Someone tried opening the door Hannah looked at the door then back at the computer screen. She hit the delete key and looked around on the top of the wall next to the computer was an air vent. She moved the chair over since she was too short to reach it by herself. She stood on the chair and pulled herself into the vent, she held her hand out with the palm up, tiny shards of blue crystal formed and hovered just above it, and they glowed slightly. She closed her hand around them and leaned out of the vent then threw them towards the computer. As she started to crawl down the vent she heard men shouting. She knew they would have known she was in the vents but they had a habit, all the guards were built like trucks so none of them would fit through the narrow shaft.

Hannah lifted the cover thing off the opening in front of her and carefully lowered herself down into the darkened room below. She landed in a crouch position and waited listening carefully for any signs of movement. When she was satisfied there was none she stood up and adjusted her gloves before turning and surveying the room trying to determine which part of the facility she was in. This room was set out like a meeting room just next to her was a large oval table with chairs all around. It was, by far, the best room in the whole place. This was where they lied to get their funding it was also one of the very few rooms in the place with a window.

She knew there would be no guards outside now, they would all be trying to find her inside. She moved to the window and did a roundhouse kick causing it to shatter. She held onto the wooden frame around it and slid out of the window. The perimeter fence was a chain-link fence with barbed wire around the top. She quickly looked up and down the fence until she found what she was looking for. They had a lookout tower which was around the same height as the fence. It was a few feet away from it and had tiny window slits all the way around. Hannah ran towards the space in between the fence and the tower and jumped putting her left foot on the fence and pushed herself off it then did the same with her right on the wall of the tower. When she reached the window of the tower she put both feet on the ledge pushed herself over the fence backwards landing, not as gracefully as she had hoped, on her backside. She got up, brushed her pants off and took of towards the woods which surrounded the compound.

Hannah ran her hand over the black studded belt she held. She made a single piece of blue crystal in the shape of an icicle; she then used it to remove the tags from the belt. She dropped the crystal which shattered on impacting with the floor. Hannah fastened the belt around her waist and let it hang loosely on her hips. She moved towards the door of the store. "Excuse me miss, are you planning on paying for that" a voice asked behind her. Hannah stopped

"I don't know, you tell me" she said turning to face the sales assistant. As soon as he saw her eyes he knew she was a mutant. Hannah smiled sweetly at him as the store security ran towards her. She closed her gloved hand near her side a faint blue glow could be seen through her fingers. As they got close to her Hannah opened her palm and small balls of blue crystal flew at the men who started sliding on them and fell over. By the time they had composed themselves the girl was gone.

The brown haired mutant took another piece of sharp crystal and began using it to hack off her long hair. When she was satisfied with what her hair looked like, it had ended up just above her shoulders. She picked up her dark metallic blue messenger bag putting it over her head onto her left shoulder she left the restrooms heading to the doors leading out of the mall. As she did she passed a tall business type man walking and talking on his cell. He had dark tinted sunglasses showing in his jacket pocket. Hannah pushed open the door with her back watching him walk away then turning towards the sunlit car park placed her newly acquired sunglasses on in one fluid motion.


End file.
